


Red is the Colour

by KindListener, ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [3]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Come Inflation, Don't Try This At Home, Kano being Kano, Kinda, Knotting, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Scent Marking, So much come, Swearing, Ungodly Amounts Of Come, Unrealistic Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, no beta we die like men, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Status:Complete.Pairing(s):Werewolf!Kano x Vampire!Shang TsungRoles:Zebs as Kano, Jay as Shang TsungSummary:Werewolf blood is very hard to come by. Thankfully, Kano is willing to give up some of his...for a price.
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Kano
Series: Zebs and JJ's RPs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895884
Kudos: 17





	Red is the Colour

**Author's Note:**

> (Translations for the Chinese are at the end of the work, in alphabetical order.)

While it’s an uncharacteristically quiet night at the Fight Club, the unusually low number of patrons is for good reason. The caged fight ring is empty with most of the ruffians centered around the bar. The moon hangs, bright and full in the sky, and for the first time in three years, glows blood red. What little patrons there are scurry out of Kano’s way as the Australian saunters in, already starting to undergo his change, teeth bared and eyes feral. Hunched over and snarling, he stomps down the dark hallway to his private office, nearly taking the door off its hinges as he slams it closed behind him. But Kano isn’t the only monster lurking around the club tonight, and there’s added tension in the air that hasn’t yet been noticed.

Shang hugs the walls, staying to the shadows as he manoeuvres his way around the building. There's something on the air. Something thick, heady, warm. The moon casts an ominous, red glow across the naked bricks as he presses his palms against the wall. A moon bathed in blood. A full *blood moon*. The scent of the wolf drifts on a warm breeze, the air blisteringly warm. Tilting his face to the sky, Shang takes in a lungful of air. The wolf. He's nearby. Somewhere close. Closer than he can bear. It's been hundreds of years since he's tasted the blood of a wolf. A treat to sate his ravenous appetite.

Tucked away in his office, Kano allows himself to give into the change. His skin rips and tears, human flesh falling to the floor in ribbons as he grows. A low growl builds in his throat as his his jaw elongates slightly to accommodate for the growing of his teeth. His canines curl upwards and sharpen into dangerous points as dark fur emerges from the dermis, cloaking him in shadow as his ears grow, flicking against the air. It's a painful process that thankfully doesn't last long as he stands, head bowed as his shoulders nearly scrape the ceiling. His fingernails have grown and sharpened in addition to his his legs, which have taken on a digitigrade structure as his claws leave scratches along the floor. His tail sweeps against the floor and he's lucky enough to still have his pants, albeit a bit ripped in some places, his cock heavy and thick beneath the confines of the fabric. His hearing has increased nearly tenfold and he sniffs the air, eyebrows furrowing as he catches the scent and sounds of another creature not fully human.

Slipping in through the exit, Shang follows the scent. Blood, fur and something earthy. Unaware of the owner of the scent, Shang creeps down a dark hallway, the pulse of music quick in his ears as he steps toward a closed door. The scent is thick, seeping from the seams in the door. Drinking in the perfume of wolf blood, Shang feels a rush to his head, lust and hunger hitting him like a freight train. The creature behind this door could feed him for weeks, maybe a month. Yes, thick, sweet wolf blood dripping through his lips, inching down his throat. He reaches for the door, slowly, slowly, listening for any sound as his slender fingers curl around the handle. So close, he can almost taste it...

With his sharpened hearing, Kano catches the faintest of sounds as someone--or something approaches his office. Whoever--whatever it is, can't be human. No human is capable of moving so silently, and no human would dare to disturb him while he's in his current state. His ears pull back as his hackles raise and he stoops onto all fours, teeth bared as he waits for whatever creature has dared to trespass onto his turf reveals itself.

Hunger pervading his senses, Shang creaks open the door. He has to be vigilant; wolves such as these move quickly and attack without remorse. He slips into the small gap he creates, clinging to the wall, the points of his gauntlets at the ready as he prepares to attack. The beast before him is a huge, hulking thing with great teeth that push past the confines of its jaw, eyes dark as they fall to him. A sense of familiarity pulls at Shang's mind but he has to push through the haze of bloodlust to recognise the twisted face before him.  
"... Kano?"

Kano hears the door creak open, catching a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye, pupil dilating as his head turns to face the intruder. While not the most appetizing scent Kano has ever smelled, it's alluring enough to have saliva pooling in his mouth at the promise of fresh meat. Through the slightly disorienting haze that comes with the change, it's a struggle to blink past the thin veil of red that's tinted Kano's vision as a strange feeling of recognition hits him the second his gaze falls upon his unexpected--and currently unwelcome--visitor.  
"Wh-- s'that you, Shang Tsung?"

Continuing to circle the room, keeping his back to the wall, Shang cocks his head, voice dropping an octave.  
"Hm... I am disapointed." He sighs, licking his lips. The blood of two Black Dragon guards still drips from his gauntlets as he licks the points, making a point to suck them clean. He stops, back against the door, as he stares down the beast, now two feet taller than himself. "I was not aware you were...*this*." Shang quirks his brows, dragging his tongue across his pointed canines hungrily, trying his best to swallow his need to feed, the growing lust in his loins as his eyes drift to the rather intimidating bulge in Kano's otherwise ripped pants. He manages to pull his gaze back up to the wolf's face, spite and malice mostly disguising the desire in his eyes.

Kano scowls, easing up on his posture somewhat to sit back on his haunches, tail low against the floor. His ears raise slightly as the Australian watches the sorcerer lick blood from his hands, stopping with his back against the door as he meets Kano's stare.  
"Harruumph..." The grunt that rolls through is chest and up from the Black Dragon's throat is more akin to a growl as Kano tilts his chin up, expression haughty. "I wasn't plannin' on dressin' to impress," He bites back, words dripping with sarcasm. He rakes his eyes over Shang Tsung's face, taking in his pointed canines and the hunger evident in his stare. "Least i'm not some blood suckin' leech like you."

Shang allows a single, humourless chuckle escape his throat.  
"Yes. While I don't quite know the grotesque pleasures of your kind, I, at the very least, carry myself with some dignity." As if to exemplify, the sorcerer pulls his shoulders back and holds his head high. "I must say, I wasn't expecting it to be *you*, Kano." Shang sighs, pulling at the lapel of his coat, a sweat breaking across his skin as the humidity in the room rises. "I expected someone of a lower station but..." He looks the wolf, dead, in the eye. "I suppose my expectations were too high."

Kano rolls his eyes, rising to his feet as he stands to nearly his full height, ears flattening and shoulders slumping as he brushes against the ceiling. "Why don't we take this outside, little leech, and I'll show you how I carry my dignity." Watching with smug amusement as the vampire does his best to stand up straighter, holding his chin up. Kano tilts his head, grin wolfish as the sorcerer continues to complain, tugging lightly at his jacket. "What'd'ya mean, sweetheart?" Kano taunts, inching closer to the sorcerer as he slowly boxes him in against the door. "I nearly reach the ceiling, love." 

Shang quirks a brow at the wolf's poor excuse for a sense of humour before pushing his coat off his shoulders.  
"I came for a meal, *dog*, now we can do this the easy way or I will have to *put you down*." Shang snarls, popping the first few buttons on his vest for a little more room to manoeuvre, dark eyes glinting with crimson, ready to give the wolf a fight if he wants one.

The wolf barks out a laugh, mirth dancing in his eye at the vampire's words. "A meal you say?" His lips pull further over his teeth which glint in the light as he grins, jagged and dangerous. His tongue has also grown in size, saliva dripping from his chin as he licks at his lips. "Y'know usually I go out lookin' for my meals... my food doesn't come lookin' for me," He chuckles. Despite the joke, It's always a pain to go hunting when the deer that live in the forest are barely enough to be considered a snack. "But you..." He inhales deeply, fully taking in the vampire's scent. It's rich and cloying, with hints of different spices just below the surface. "You think you're the only blood sucker that's tried to take a bite outta me? Werewolf blood's a delicacy for your kind--i've dealt in the black market long enough to know that, little leech."

Summoning a neon green skull to his gauntleted hand, Shang takes a deep breath.  
"You know I'm capable of far more than a nasty bite, Kano." He warns, refusing to leave without his prize. Vampires are stronger than humans, more cunning than wolves and Kano should know how much more Shang is able to do. Not wishing to get his hands dirty, the sorcerer rolls his eyes. "How about a trade. I know how much you like to barter."

The Australian's ears perk up at the word 'trade' and he eases up from his intimidating position, moving back a couple steps to give the vampire some room. "Now you're speakin' my language, sweetheart." He purrs, returning to a more relaxed position as he rests once more on his haunches, tail sweeping absentmindedly behind him, scattering some stray papers over the floor. Lifting a clawed hand, he scratches behind one of his ears, gaze level with Shang Tsung as he waits for the sorcerer to speak.

There, he's caught the beast's attention. Stalking forward, Shang reaches forward to slowly scratch the tips of his gauntlet into the downy fur of Kano's sternum.  
"How much would you offer for, say...two pints of blood?" He feels the strong beat of the wolf's heart beneath his hand. "You have enough of it, after all..." He chides, gaze raking over the thick vein of Kano's pulsing jugular before he manages to pull his eyes up the entirety of the man-beast before him.

"You know I don't come cheap, sweetheart." Kano muses, humming thoughtfully as he considers the sorcerer's question. "But... depends on the blood in question, y'know," He adds. "Werewolf blood generally goes for $10 000 a pint... but since it's *my* blood we're talkin' about... it's gonna cost you a little extra." The wolf feels Shang Tsung's gaze on him as the vampire rakes his gaze up his chest. This close, there's no doubt that the man can smell the rich scent of his blood, can hear the heavy thud of his heart against his ribs. Thinking back to earlier, when Shang Tsung first recognized him, the wolf didn't miss *where* the sorcerer's gaze had lingered. "You sure it's just my.... *blood*, you want, darlin'?"

He draws his hand away, brows quirking.  
"Why would I want *anything* more from you?" Shang spits, turning his back on the wolf. He runs the tips of his gauntlets over his collarbones, goosebumps rising on his skin as the intoxicating smell of blood continues to attack his senses. He has the money, he has the power...so why is he seriously considering Kano's final question. When he turns back around, he pulls his wallet from his pocket, not looking up. "How much more would it be, seeing as it's you?"

"Aw, c'mon, love," Kano presses. "Don't think I didn't catch you starin' earlier," A hand slithers between his spread thighs, palming lightly over the prominent bulge in his pants, the flesh twitching under his touch. While Kano's eyes light up at the sight of the sorcerer's wallet, lust simmers in his gaze as he rakes his eyes over Shang Tsung. It's been a fairly long while since the Australian has had a good lay, and this blood moon has only caused his libido to skyrocket. Why not get paid and have a bit of fun in the process? Despite his status as a blood-sucking leech, Shang Tsung has a pretty face with full lips that beg to be bitten. "How much more?" Kano parrots, tilting his head. "Surely you're not only cravin' a taste of my blood, sweetheart."

Shang looks up, eyes narrowing.  
"You expect me pay full price if you intend to use me like that?" He demands, tucking his purse away quickly. Slowly, the sorcerer reaches for the final few buttons on his vest, exposing the sun-kissed plain of delicate skin and toned muscle. "Of course, I forget; the blood moon signifies the beginning of your heat, doesn't it? You must be aching to...dig into some fresh meat, no?" He scores the points of his gauntlets down his chest, white stripes extending down his pectoral before disappearing. If this is what the dog wants, he'll have to work for it.

At the sight of Shang Tsung's bare chest, acres of golden skin on display for his viewing pleasure, Kano's cock throbs in his pants, the sorcerer's words sending a jolt of heat straight to his groin. "Of course not, sweetheart," He hastens to assure, not wanting to anger the little leech if he's going to get what he wants. "How 'bout I offer you somethin' then; why don't you and I have some fun, no? I'll let you feed from me while I stuff your pretty ass full of my cock, and If i'm satisfied when I'm finished... I'll let you have as much more as you want for half the price, hm?" His words are thick with promise as he continues to stare, unashamed, at the exposed flesh of the vampire before him. If he has to fuck this man into submission, so be it. With his increased stamina, Kano's not worried about running out of steam any time soon, and if he plays his cards right, the pretty little blood-sucker'll be too fucked out and too full of come to hold any more of his blood... without bursting, that is.

Shang tilts his head to the side, full lips curling up into a pleased pout.  
"I would consider that bargain to be satisfactory." He drawls, shrugging out of his vest and turning to place it with his coat, displaying the vast canvas of his lean back. He returns to the wolf, eyes level but cheeks flushed a light pink. "I'll admit; I've never...*been* with a wolf before." He swallows thickly as he takes a step closer, fingertips ghosting over the pulsing vein that almost seems to be calling for him. Unsure as to the level of intimacy the wolf wants, Shang continues as would be customary, slowly dipping his head to the crook of the wolf's neck, pressing his lips to the skin, fangs concealed. Under his lips, the sorcerer can feel his pulse, the swell of his blood as it pumps through his veins. Having a heartbeat so close is always such a beautiful feeling, knowing he will soon be fed, bodies on the ground and blood in his belly. "I'm...curious to see how you wolves deal with your heat. If you'd care to show me, of course." He murmurs against Kano's ear, hot breath tainted with iron washing over his cheek.

A roguish grin spreads across the Australian's face as Shang Tsung accepts his offer, shrugging fully out of his vest and placing the garment with his coat. When he turns back towards the wolf, his face is flushed a pretty pink, movements wary as he steps closer to trace the thick vein of his jugular. "Then you've got yourself a deal, darlin'." Kano's grin widens as the pretty vampire dips his head to mouth at his neck, breath hot against his ear when he speaks. "Just don't get too greedy, yeah?" The Australian's voice lowers a purr as he nuzzles against Shang Tsung's shoulder, breathing in his scent. The wolf reaches around to grab two handfulls of the man's ass, pulling the significantly smaller man against him. "Oh, I'll show you alright, but I suppose you'll want a taste of the goods first, no?" He shifts his position so that he's sitting on the floor, resting against the front of his desk. His biceps flex as he effortlessly lifts the vampire up, maneuvering him so that Shang Tsung is seated in his lap, legs splayed wide over his thighs with the bulge of his cock pressing against the swell of his ass. Kano gropes at the ample flesh of Shang Tsung's rear as he tilts his head, voice sweeter than honey. "Go on, love, have a drink; it's on me."

Taking into stride the large, warm hands manhandling him, Shang flicks his tongue over Kano's throat. Bringing his full lips over the peaks of his gleaming canines, he slowly sinks his teeth into the wolf's neck. The skin is thickened due to the transformation but it's no match for his fangs. Blood spills onto his tongue, hot and thick and rich with hints of something sweet. Unknowingly, Shang groans wantonly, digging his teeth deeper. It coats the inside of his mouth, another audible moan escaping his throat as he feels Kano's strong hands knead the flesh of his backside. Subconsciously, Shang spreads his legs a little wider, rocking back against the huge swell of his knotted cock. Not wanting to admit the flush of heat that surges through him at being physically manipulated by a wolf, Shang continues to suckle at the wolf's throat, sighing as thick clots of sweet canine blood flow down his throat.

Kano groans, the sound rumbling up from his chest like rolling thunder as the vampire's fangs pierce his flesh, grip tightening on the flesh of his ass. "Ohh darlin'..." He lets out a pleased growl when Shang Tsung grinds down against his cock, placing messy kisses along the column of his throat. He moves one hand from the sorcerer's ass to his hair, grabbing a fistful of the dark locks and tugging as he feels the vampire continue to feed, eager to quench his thirst and sate his hunger. "Easy, little leech," He chides, clicking his tongue. "You haven't even seen the rest of the goods." Kano curls his clawed fingers around Shang Tsung's hip, lifting him up at the same time he shoves his pants down his thighs, tearing the restricting fabric to shreds. Now no longer restrained by his pants, Kano's cock juts free, fully hard and already oozing a steady stream of precum. It's a good 13" long and nearly 3.5" thick with a sizeable knot at the base and a blunt tip with a thick vein that runs along the underside. He settles the sorcerer back down in his lap, rubbing the shaft between his cheeks as he presses a kiss against Shang Tsung's jaw. "What'd'ya think, sweetheart?"

Shang huffs out a breath, feeling the hot, pulsing girth against his backside. He pulls his teeth from the wolf's neck, licking his lips to catch any spare drops. Twisting, Shang rubs his hand along the underside, taking in the full size of it, feeling his own cock throb, before he turns to look Kano in the eye challengingly.  
"Not bad...for a mutt." He smirks, baring his teeth in a predatory grin. Blood trickles from the puncture wounds on Kano's neck, blood pumping out to the same rhythm of his heart. Shang seals his lips back over the holes, tasting the nectar as it floods his mouth. Rocking back onto Kano's huge cock, Shang sighs blissfully, occasionally moaning against the skin as sweat beads across his brow.

"Didn't realize you were such a size queen, love," Kano laughs, raising a brow as the vampire releases his neck, leaning back to meet his gaze, gaze challenging. His full lips pull back over his teeth which are stained red with crimson, sharp and deadly. The pretty thing is as greedy as ever, sealing his lips back over the puncture wounds to lap up whatever he can get. "How many mutts you been with then?" He pushes, raking his nails over the sensitive skin of Shang Tsung's thighs, grip hard enough to bruise... if he were human. Precum drips down the shaft of his cock, easing the slide against the sorcerer's hole and making Kano's pulse quicken. "C'mon then, darlin' up we go," He encourages the sorcerer to raise up onto his knees, having to yank on Shang Tsung's head again to get the vampire to ease up. "Need to get you nice and wet," He explains, "make sure you're loose enough for my cock, yeah? Don't want to rip your pretty ass open and end things before the real fun starts."

"... I told you; I've never been with one of yours before." Shang murmurs breathlessly, gasping as Kano scratches sharp talons up the back of his thighs. "Mmm... Hǎo gǒu..." The sorcerer hums in satisfaction, gently rocking his hips against the slick flesh of his canine cock. A drop of blood escapes his lips and his tongue darts out to catch it, pulling it into his mouth. Kano hoists Shang onto his knees, pulling at his hair as a warning. As his head is tugged back, Shang inhales a breath through gritted teeth, a stab of pain quickly dissipating across his neck. Drunk off of the taste of blood and sugar in his mouth, Shang lets himself be picked up and manhandled. "What're you going to do, puppy? I'm on the edge of my seat." The sorcerer teases, swiping his tongue over his teeth as he smirks.

Kano returns the smirk in kind, canines flashing as he bares his teeth. He opens his jaw, allowing his tongue to loll out, long, thick, and wet with saliva.  
"Turn around, pretty thing, and i'll show you." He replies, encouraging the vampire to twist around in his lap, nudging him between his legs. Once Shang Tsung is positioned they way he wants, Kano bends hunches over, large enough now not to need to change positions. "Such a tight little ass," He sighs, clawed hands grab at the sorcerer's waist, canting his hips back as the Australian buries his face between his legs. "Gonna fill you up, nice and good." He promises, dragging the entire length of his tongue from the underside of Shang Tsung's cock to his hole, nudging teasingly at his balls before he circles the vampire's tight hole. There's a touch of resistance, but it doesn't take much to push in the first few inches of his tongue past Shang Tsung's rim. Kano goes slow, careful not to move too quickly as he pushes the entire length of his tongue into the vampire's pretty ass.

The vulgarity makes the sorcerer cringe and roll his eyes exasperatedly as he arches his back. As Kano's tongue dips into his entrance, Shang exhales, relaxing into the sensation of the wolf's squirming tongue brushing against his insides.  
"Mmn... Gods, Kano...!" He yelps quietly, fingers gripping at his own knees as he feels Kano's long, wet, warm tongue snake into his hole. Arching his spine further, Shang leans back into the sensation, dark eyes fluttering shut as his fangs threaten to pierce his bottom lip. Pleasure blooms throughout his loins. As the organ simultaneously slicks and stretches his muscle, one of Shang's hands move to cup the underside of Kano's brutal-looking cock, sharp tips of his gauntlets tracing the thick, pulsing vein that curves along the underside.

"Mmmm..." The wolf's moan is muffled as the sorcerer cups his cock, the pointed claws of his gauntlets running softly over the flesh of his throbbing cock. The low sound reverberates down the length of his tongue as he curls it deep inside Shang Tsung's ass, rubbing the muscle across his insides. In his current state, Kano's tongue is long enough to prod at the vampire's prostate, and the wolf presses his nose flush against the man's tailbone, practically slurping as he eagerly eats Shang Tsung out. Large hands slide up from his thighs to grope at the vampire's ass, spreading his cheeks further to give Kano more leverage as he wriggles his tongue, stirring up his insides. Though unable to talk, the wolf is more than capable of showing his enthusiasm as he lets out a symphony of lewd noises, rocking his hips up, chasing the sensation of Shang Tsung's fleeting touches.

The wet heat stretching him open makes Shang shudder violently, wrapping (what he can of) a hand around Kano's impossibly girthy cock, stroking it in time to the movements of his sinful, sinful tongue. As the tip of his tongue presses against the sorcerer's prostate, Shang yelps, fingers tightening around his girth. The flesh in his hand, though erect and flush with blood, is spongy and swollen, the knot pulsing slowly.  
"Kano..." Shang huffs, his spine bowing back, trying to both lean into the sensation and escape from the constant prodding and poking and caressing and stroking. "Kano..." He repeats breathily, managing to grasp one of his wrists and bring his palm up to Shang's shoulder. His claws are so long, so sharp, like razor blades. Shang draws his sharp nails over the back of Kano's hand and hoping he gets the idea.

Kano purrs against Shang Tsung's flesh, twisting his tongue roughly before he moves the muscle in slow strokes, undulating against the sorcerer's insides. The muscles of his thighs jump when Shang Tsung's grip tightens around his cock, precum beading at the slit. The sorcerer strokes the throbbing flesh in time with the movements of the wolf's tongue and Kano does his best to buck into his grip. His ears perk up at the sound of his name, and he feels the vampire's free hand reach back to grasp at his wrist, tugging his palm up to the sorcerer's shoulder. When Shang Tsung draws his nails over the back of his hand, Kano quickly catches on and he mirrors the action. In this form, his hand is far larger than Shang Tsung's, nearly the same size as one of the man's shoulder blades as he splays his hand wide, fingers curling as he rakes his claws over the expanse of the vampire's back. That gets a loud reaction out of the little leech, making the Australian smirk against his ass, continuing to jab at the sorcerer's prostate. While Kano knows better than to expect the wounds to bleed, he doesn't expect them to heal so fast, torn flesh knitting back together almost as fast as he cuts it open. Making sure his pretty vampire is balanced between his legs, the wolf raises both of his hands, raking his claws hard down the length of Shang Tsung's abdomen, from under his collar bones to his hips where he tugs, yanking the sorcerer's pelvis up and pushing in impossibly deeper with his tongue, drawing a rich groan from the man.

The first set of scratches is gorgeous. Kano's razor-sharp claws tear down to the muscle and Shang can't hold himself up, elbow buckling as he bites into his arm to stop himself from making too much noise. The flesh heals quickly and, within a minute, one never would've suspected there were wounds there at all. All the while, the wolf's tongue continues to lave at his prostate, making Shang grind his teeth into the flesh of his arm, pushing back against Kano's unholy mouth. He purrs, retracting his fangs from his own arm, still feeling the generous amount of sweet wolf blood he drank down. His gaunglets scratch splintering marks into the floor, matching those left during Kano's transformation. Shang doesn't expect the second set of scratches that drag ten glorious stripes down his chest and stomach.  
"A-Ah! Shí!" Kano then drags his hips back, allowing his tongue even deeper. Curiously, Shang glances underneath him, dark hair falling around his face as he watches the gouges in his skin heal themselves, disappearing without a trace. His eyes fall to the great swell of the wolf's knot, the size of it making him shudder in intimidation and excitement. Trying to fit the entire bulb in him would be a challenge but he's certain that the hulking wolf behind him will manage it somehow. Straightening his back, Shang moves his precome-slicked hand to his own length, still a serviceable nine inches, thanks to the extra blood stimulating the muscles of his loins. "Nngh... Good boy, Kano, just like that..." He sighs blissfully, fingers coiling around his cock to slowly build up a rhythm, his other hand holding him off the ground, dragging the tips of his gauntlets into the floor.

A deep rumbling purr rises from Kano’s chest when the vampire in his lap buckles, nearly loosing balance completely as he rakes his claws down the length of his back. He feels Shang Tsung arch back eagerly against his mouth and obliges, curling his tongue deep inside the man stretching his insides around the muscle. His tail wags behind him as he’s praised, thumping against the floor, ears twitching happily as Kano tilts his head, pressing mercilessly against the swollen gland of the sorcerer’s prostate with the prodding tip of his tongue. It’s not long before he has his pretty vampire trembling from pleasure, and Kano slowly pulls his tongue from the man’s body with a wet /pop/, licking his lips. “Pretty little thing…” He croons, grabbing at Shang Tsung’s waist as he turns the sorcerer around in his lap so that the head of his throbbing cock is pressing teasingly against his slick entrance. Kano’s grin is wolfish when he meets the sorcerer’s gaze, lust simmering in his gaze. “Gonna make you sing now,” The tips of the wolf’s claws dig into Shang Tsung’s hips, threatening to break the skin. “Just try not to rip my throat out, yeah?” Is as much of a warning as the vampire gets before Kano pushes the head of his cock past his entrance, gravity and the wolf’s hands helping as inch after inch slowly sinks into Shang Tsung’s tight body.

Even after years of previous lovers and the stretch around Kano's thick tongue, this is still the thickest cock that Shang has ever been faced with, not to mention the knot at the base. Inches of hot, thick flesh push into him as he desperately tries to relax. The stretch is mildly painful but the way his girth fills the sorcerer is gorgeous. His own cock nearly bursts with precome as the head presses against his overstimulated prostate. Shang's hands rise to Kano's strong, broad shoulders, sharp nails piercing the skin as he continues to sink onto the length of his huge cock. The generous amount of saliva has slicked him enough to take the entirety up to the knot and the twitching muscle of his entrance rests atop it.

"There you go..." the wolf is careful as he slowly lowers the vampire onto his cock, one hand raising Shang Tsung's back rubbing up and down the flesh as soothingly as he can manage, purring as the sorcerer tightens around him, insides sinfully hot, tight, and wet. "Ohh sweetheart..." the vampire's nails scratch over his skin, drawing blood to the skin. It doesn't take long before the entirety of the shaft of his cock is inside. "Mmm... good boy..." he praises, as only the bulb of his knot rests against the rim of Shang Tsung's entrance, twitching around the girth. "Prolly wanna wait for the knot, hm?" He questions, dipping his head to lick and mouth at his vampire's neck, beard scratching against his throat as he rubs his scent all over the man. Marking him. Claiming him in a way that's sure to linger.

As Kano marks him, Shang draws his nails across the wolf's shoulder blades, relishing in the way he growls. The sorcerer grasps his wrist, feeling the hefty weight of the muscles there, eyes dizzily scanning for a vein. The swell of his knot pulses in the same rhythm of his heart, the sorcerer notices as he flicks open the wolf's skin with a bite, the blood filling his mouth and staining his tongue crimson.  
"I suppose other wolves can take...limbs like that in one, fell swoop?" He chides with a muffled chuckle as he continues to lick at the nick in Kano's huge forearm.

The wolf goes easily, allowing his greedy lover to bring his wrist to his mouth, eagerly sinking his fangs into his flesh. He chuckles at the vampire's question, mouthing at the vampire's neck, teeth scraping against his skin, tongue tasting the sweat that slicks his flesh.  
"Oh we can do much more than that, darlin'." he says proudly. "I could snap you in half if I wanted to... mmm... but I think you're too pretty to crush between my teeth..." he moans deeply, slowly starting to rock up into Shang Tsung's body. "Might have to go hunting when I'm done with you, sweetheart, you smell so good..."

Shang chuckles at the half-hearted threat.  
"You wish you could, dog. I put up much more of a fight than your usual meals, you know." He snarls, pulling his head up so he's nearly nose to nose with the wolf. When Kano begins to move his hips, Shang purrs lowly, feeling the flesh inside him pulse with heat. Reaching up, he scratches behind Kano's ears, petting him lazily as he focuses on keeping his body relaxed.

"Don't worry, darlin', i don't mind puttin' in a bit of work for my food." He sneers as the vampire does his best to match his height, raising his head, teeth stained with blood and gaze challenging. "You're a feisty little thing, aren't'cha, little leech?" He dips his head and claims the man's lips in a rough kiss. He groans into the sorcerer's mouth as the vampire reaches up to scratch at his ears, tail wiggling happily. "Mmm..."

Shang reciprocates the kiss, moaning hotly against the Black Dragon's mouth as he feels his cock filling him, the turgid flesh creating a swell in his abdomen due to its size. Without piercing the skin, Shang bites at the wolf's throat, taking in the earthy taste of his skin. He chuckles at Kano's empty claim, his voice low and hoarse with desire. Growing impatient of the lack of movement, Shang begins to rock his hips against Kano's, arms curling round his sides and nails digging into his shoulder blades, raking across his back as he breathes heavy, huffing against the wolf's skin.  
"Are you going to move or am I going to have to do it myself?" Shang purrs against his skin, slowly fucking himself on the wolf's knotted cock.

Kano laughs before he sinks his teeth into the vampire's shoulder as he tightens his hold on the man's waist. It's somewhat unsatisfying, seeing as there's no blood or marks that come from his bite, but the wolf tries to take it in stride, laving his tongue over Shang Tsung's throat.  
"Alright, alright," He huffs, ears flicking somewhat at the sorcerer's impatient tone. "Just tryna be careful with my toys..." He mutters, making sure his grip on Shang Tsung is secure before he rises up onto his haunches, pushing the vampire onto his back as he leans forward with one clawed hand steadied on the floor next to the sorcerer's head, the other wrapped securely around his waist. "I broke the last one, see?" He explains, grin feral. "So don't blame me if I fuck you up a little, alright, darlin'?" Is the closest thing to a forewarning Kano's capable of before he pulls his hips back and snaps them forward with enough force to break a human's pelvis, grinding the swell of his knot teasingly against the vampire's stretched hole.

Shang Tsung allows Kano to lay him back, head pressed to the floor as a large, warm hand moves to cup his hip.  
"You're so melodramatic, Kano." He sighs, hissing out a breath as Kano draws his cock out of his body. He'd become so used to the sensation of its steady pulse inside him. "I'd like to know who your last *toy* was for comparison because, I'll have you know, I'm quite the catch." He pauses. At the wolf's warning, Shang huffs breathlessly. "Don't offer promises you can't keep, mutt." Shang's full lips curl up into a teasing grin, his expression barely changing as Kano slams his length back in.

“Hmph…” The wolf’s ears flick forwards as Kano tilts his head, lips pulling into a broad grin as the vampire’s full, pouty lips twist into a sultry smile. “Those are big words for such a pretty little thing,” He muses, putting extra emphasis on the word ‘little’. Shang Tsung merely lets out a breathless laugh, and the little leech has the audacity to look bored as Kano fills him with the entire shaft of his cock, knot pressed flush against the swell of his ass. “’Specially since you’ve never been with a ‘mutt’ before,” The Australian growls as he starts a proper rhythm, pulling out until only the head of his cock remains inside before slamming his hips forward and filling the sorcerer with the entire length of his shaft, grinding his knot against his ass. Kano lowers his head to plant wet, messy kisses all over the vampire’s face and chest, dragging his tongue over the delicate line of his collar bone. “You may have been on this Earth longer than me, sweetheart,” He could easily sink his teeth into the man’s throat, tear through his flesh, and splinter bone between his jaws. “But you haven’t been fucked by an Alpha like me. "

Shang merely looks bemused, moaning softly as he begins to grow accustomed to Kano's rough treatment as well as his sizeable cock.  
"Of course, xiǎo gǒu..." Shang purrs. He doesn't need to point out the flaws in Kano's previous threat. *'Broke his previous toy?'* Hm. How cute. The sorcerer's body adapts, any rips or tears in his entrance easily healed up within moments as he stares up at the *'alpha'*. His hands rise to Kano's chest, combing through the thick fur there, the points of his gauntlets tapping against the luminescent face of the wolf's cybernetic heart. "Are you scared you'll break me, Kano?" He asks teasingly, eyes dark and tempting.

Kano lets out a huff at Shang Tsung’s words, tail twitching as it flicks in broad swipes, brushing against the vampire’s leg. He doesn’t know Chinese very well, and he’s sure the little leech is using his native tongue on purpose.  
“Scared?” He echoes, eye narrowing slightly. “Only thing I’m ‘scared’ of is our fun ending too soon… but you seem pretty eager for not wanting ‘anything more from me’, huh, darlin'?” He bites back. Despite the part of him that wants to rise to the vampire’s challenge, Kano knows it would be a dirty move to try shoving his knot in this early, even for him, especially if Shang Tsung had never taken one before—vampire or not. The wolf is more than willing to be patient; to watch and wait as the pretty vampire slowly devolves into a proper hot and sweaty moaning mess. He is an apex predator after all, and it’s been a very long time since Kano has snagged a vampire, and he wants his prize to beg for his knot—to be filled and bred like a good little bitch.

"Ending too soon, my love?" The name is said with too much of a pout on the sorcerer's lips, his voice dripping with the sweetness of the wolf's blood. "I believe our deal was that I *let* you have your way with me. I never said I would *enjoy* it, not with a mutt like you anyway." Shang's voice is teasing and his words are cruel, he knows this. He taps at the glowing accessory stuck to Kano's chest, drumming his fingers against steel and fibreglass. He watches fury, annoyance, bloodlust flare in the wolf's eyes, the expression making Shang suppress a small smile. "Now, if you're finished running your mouth, xiăo gǒu; I thought you were going to make me sing." He punctuates the statement with a slight quirk of his brow, challenging, daring, tempting.

In response to the vampire’s words, the wolf’s features twist into a savage snarl as a dangerous, threatening growl rips from his chest. Red clouds Kano’s vision once more and unconsciously, his grip on the Shang Tsung’s hip tightens until he feels the crest of his pelvis shatter, claws gouging deep lines into his flesh. “Then let’s make some music, little leech.” When he speaks, his voice has dropped nearly two octaves, and his tone is no longer playful. Baring his teeth at the vampire, he shifts his footing, bringing his other hand up from the ground to grasp painfully tight around Shang Tsung’s other hip as he draws his hips back and slams them forward, forcing the swell of his knot past the sorcerer’s tight entrance hard enough that he can physically see the flesh of the man’s abdomen bulge out with the outline of his cock. Kano doesn’t grant the feisty little blood sucker a chance to make a snarky remark before he’s building a steady rhythm, rocking his hips forward and pushing in so deep he fucking swears he’s pressing against the vampire’s diaphragm.

When the wolf's expression changes from teasing to furious, Shang Tsung has to suppress the lust-drunk grin that twinges at the corners of his lips. He may enjoy this after all. Kano grabs at his hips and the sorcerer feels his bones creak under the force with which he holds them. He pulls out, nearly fully, before forcing himself back inside, his swollen knot punching its way into the sorcerer's slender body. He gasps but the breath is cut short, throat closing as Kano's hips crash into his. Shang breathlessly prepares himself for a witty retort but isn't given the opportunity as that huge, swollen mass of turgid tissue is forced into his body, over and over and over again. The pain itself seems to dull while the pleasure rears its head, making Shang pant, gauntleted-hands digging into Kano's muscular shoulders. The points rake down his neck, easily slicing open the skin like razor blades, blood trickling down, collecting at the lowest point. On his throat, his adam's apple that has also grown larger, to allow the wolf to howl as he should be able to. The blood from the cuts drips from his adam's apple and Shang leans to catch it on his tongue, tasting the sweetness but also the salt of desire that taints his blood like soy sauce in a fine wine.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” Kano rumbles, lowering his head so his bared teeth are mere centimetres from the vampire’s face, expression smug. His pace never falters, and he twists his hips, grinding his cock mercilessly against the sorcerer’s prostate. “Wolf got your tongue?” The Australian is unbothered by the feeling of Shang Tsung’s gauntlets dragging across his heated flesh, barely even aware of the pain as the skin splits, blood dripping in rivulets down his throat. While they don’t possess the same regenerative healing abilities as vampires do, werewolves are still fairly fast healers, as Shang Tsung’s earlier puncture wounds have already healed over. Kano’s ears twitch, as he adjusts the sorcerer in his grip, catching all of the sounds his pretty vampire tries to stifle. “Fuck… you’re so tight…!” He huffs, shifting his hands from the sorcerer’s hips to his upper abdomen, fingers curling around his chest and grips hard enough to make Shang Tsung’s ribs creak and his breath catch as the werewolf compresses his vital organs.

Shang groans wantonly as he feels his insides getting *physically* rearranged, Kano's hand wrapping around his body and hauling him off the floor.  
"... Difficult to speak when you...appear to be penetrating my torso, Kano..." Shang excuses himself, half amused half teasing, as he reaches back down, gauntlets clawing at his own chest, opening gaps in the skin that close up in seconds but the pain only adds to the pleasure that thrums through the sorcerer's body. He allows his eyes to flutter shut, reveling in the sensations; his own fingers clawing at his chest, Kano filling him to the brim, the hand curled around his upper body and Kano still panting, hot and wet, against his skin. He allows himself to be used, eyes rolled back as he settles into the sensation of being filled afterward.

Kano’s pace is brutal as he plunges into Shang Tsung’s body over and over and over, sure that if the man had a heartbeat, its rhythm would match the steady pulse of his cock.  
“Thought that’s what you wanted, darlin’?” The Australian taunts, grin wolfish. “Maybe you need a reason to sing for me, pretty thing.” He purrs at the same time he digs in hard with his thumbs, ribs cracking under the pressure. The sound that tumbles from the sorcerer’s lips has Kano’s cock twitching, tail knocking the lamp off his desk as it sweeps behind him. “Mmm… that’s good…” He dips his head to drag his tongue up the length of Shang Tsung’s torso, over his sternum, and up his chin as he claims the vampire’s mouth in a fierce kiss, groaning at the taste of his own blood on the sorcerer’s tongue. “But you can do better than that…” He pulls back to rake his eyes over Shang Tsung’s writhing body. “What do I gotta break next for my little leech to scream, hm?” 

At Kano's first question, Shang stretches languidly, reaching down to cup the swelling just bellow his abdomen, Kano's knot overfilling him.  
"Gods, yes... I knew you simply needed some more...*persuasion*." He breathes, insides coiling tight around the huge intrusion. As Kano grows more and more possessive, his grip grows tighter and tighter, Shang's rib cage groaning and creaking against the pressure. If it wasn't for his species-enhanced healing and bone structure, his lungs would be scattered over the far wall. When the wolf leans down to kiss him, Shang grabs onto his thick mane of hair, drawing his gauntlets against his scalp and earning himself a low, rumbling groan from the beast above him. "Why don't you try to break something and see what it does?" The sorcerer breathes heavily as he pulls the wolf down for another kiss, his tongue slaking up and down his teeth and easing his jaw open to toy with his tongue, long, thick and wet. He nips at Kano's tongue, breath hitching when he nicks it with his teeth and it begins bleeding into their mouths.

Kano would be lying if the physical resilience of his pretty toy didn’t please him, and his words are all the wolf needs to throw caution to the wind. He’s more than happy to oblige, and Kano moves a hand up to the vampire’s neck, curling his claws around the column of his throat and squeezing dangerously tight, nearly crushing Shang Tsung’s windpipe and threatening to break his neck. His other hand slides back down to his hip where he grips tight as he pulls the vampire off his cock and slams him back down, knot and all. The Australian’s lips pull back over his teeth in a feral smile as he’s yanked down for a kiss, opting to pull Shang Tsung off the length of his shaft, sliding it out of him before pulling him back down on it, grinding in deep as he uses the vampire like a sex toy. He can feel the sorcerer’s organs shifting each time he slides the full length of his cock into his body, drawing whimpers from the man as the thick shaft of his cock slides past his prostate.

As the wolf begins to see him as more and more of a simple object, Shang tries to keep his breaths even, focusing on the feeling of his huge knot sliding in and out of his tight body. All that goes out of the window, however, as Kano grabs for his throat, long, thick fingers coiling around the vampire sorcerer's slim, tender neck. Hands, fluttering like wounded butterflies, fly to grasp at the wolf's wrist. Holding the top of his spine in the palm of his hand, Kano pushes his luck, restricting the flow of oxygen as he bucks up into Shang's body, now tightened as he tries not to struggle against the Australian's grip. Soon, however, oxygen deprivation begins to seep into his body, sating the aroused shivers that the choking draws from him.  
"Kano..." The name sounds suspiciously like a plea as Shang's mental processes nearly shut down, forcing his lexicon back to mandarin. "Tíngzhǐ, tíngzhǐ... Wǒ huì jì tài...*kuài*..." He gasps, his own cock spurting precome over his shaft.

At the sound of his name, the wolf’s ears flick forwards, tail moving restlessly in long sweeps across the ground.  
“Rrrr…. Fuckin’ hell, sweetheart,” The Australian’s laugh is practically a growl as the little leech tightens further around his cock. While Kano doesn’t understand what Shang Tsung is saying, he understands the tone, voice desperate and pleading. It’s either a curse or a blessing that the Australian mistakes the sorcerer’s cries to stop for encouragement to continue because a low chuckle tumbles from his lips. “You want more?” He questions, voice gruff as he picks up the pace, sliding the vampire up and down on his cock, hard and fast enough that he was sure the vampire’s insides would be ruined long before the wolf was finished. The first few hours of his heat are always the worst, and he just hopes that his toy’s stamina matches his fortitude.

The huge appendage that is now punching up against his stomach near ruptures the tissue, forcing the drunk blood back up Shang's esophagus as he tries to claw a hand down Kano's bicep, his other hand still clamped around the Australian's wrist. Breathlessly, he whispers something inaudible, eyes rolling back into his skull as he scrambles for purchase on something, anything...but to no avail. Shang's body tightens around Kano's huge cock, every muscle contracting to the point of trembling.

“Yeah, yeah, good boy…” Kano hisses, watching as the vampire’s eyes roll back, writhing and twitching in his grip like a fish out of water. “Hot, wet, little Omega… look at’cha…” Saliva pools in his mouth, dripping from his jaw as the wolf licks his lips, predatory instinct taking over as he feels the little leech’s body go taut, muscles locking as the sorcerer desperately claws at Kano’s arms. “Are you gonna come, pretty thing? Gonna come on my knot like a good little bitch?” A possessive snarl rips from the Australian’s throat as Shang Tsung’s gauntlets dig into his wrist, reluctantly loosening his grip around his prey’s throat so that he can suck in enough oxygen to keep him conscious. He lowers his head, dragging his tongue over the strong curve of the vampire’s jaw, nipping at his ear.

As the head of the wolf's impressive cock continues to batter against his insides, the blood contines to creep up his throat. Kano lets up on his neck, oxygen flooding his lungs and dragging some of he blood with it, causing some of it to spatter against the wolf's hand and his own fingers with a harsh cough. The rush of blood to his head causes a moment where Shang's vision becomes blotchy with white light. Chasing his inevitable climax, the sorcerer moves the hand from Kano's shoulder to the mane of hair behind his ears, lulling him closer.  
"Don't...talk down to...me, mutt..." Shang manages to hiss out, the hand on the wolf's wrist moving to grasp his cock, jerking it roughly to the same rhythm as Kano's thrusts. "Stop talking and...fill me already..." The sorcerer's spine arches as the angle of Kano's cock rubs against his prostate just right.

“Anythin’ for you, sweetheart.” Kano growls before he sinks his teeth into Shang Tsung’s neck, irritated that the little leech still somehow has enough coherency to talk back, tone snarky even as his chest heaves. Half of him wants to snap the vampire’s neck in his grasp just to stop the witty comebacks, but the other half of him welcomes the challenge, always ready for a fight. Both halves end up winning out in some way as the Australian tightens his grip around the sorcerer’s throat once more, speeding up his thrusts as he feels his knot beginning to swell as his first orgasm gets closer and closer. Shang Tsung’s greedy hole keeps contracting around his length, not wanting to let him go as Kano rocks his hips, driving in hard and deep. It’s not long before his knot catches and he’s unable to pull out, tying the two together as the wolf comes with a savage roar, the sound muffled into Shang Tsung’s shoulder as load after load of hot, thick, sticky come fills the sorcerer’s body, painting his insides white with his seed.

Shang gasps -- eyes wide, teeth bloody -- as the wolf bites into his shoulder, the pain piercing and all too good as Kano's knot ties them together in climax. There's a few seconds where Shang's eyes begin to focus again before Kano begins to flood his body with come.  
"Kano, *gods, yes*!" His own come spurts across his fingers, landing in thick ropes across his abdomen. A bulge forms in the sorcerer's abdomen, stretching his insides and expanding his belly if only slightly. Thankfully, his body is able to contain a lot more, thanks to his resilient insides, despite the swelling in his abdomen.

“*Fuck*…!”As he fills the sorcerer’s body, pumping him full of come, Kano relaxes his hold on the man’s throat, instead laving his tongue all over the vampire’s neck and upper chest. “Mmm… So good for me, pretty thing,” The wolf nuzzles against Shang Tsung, doing his best to push his head under his chin as a low purr rumbles up from his chest, ears flicking against the vampire’s jaw. His tail wags, wiggling happily as Kano slowly comes down from his high, settling on the ground and positioning the vampire in his lap, hands sliding down to rest on the sorcerer’s hips. His gaze is dark with lust as he stares at the little leech, grin sharp as he teases, “Still thirsty, darlin’? Or are you all full now?”

Wordlessly, Shang reaches for the back of his neck, roughly pulling him down until his lips ghost against the crook of the Black Dragon's neck, biting into his jugular again and drinking, groaning possessively as he draws the points of his gauntlets across Kano's strong, broad, muscular shoulders. The metal tears open the flesh of his back and the scent of so much blood makes Shang's heart skip a beat. Slowly, his vision returns to normal, his body now slightly swollen with the wolf's come.

The pretty vampire’s canines sink into his throat once more, and the wolf huffs, raking his claws down Shang Tsung’s thighs as his lifeblood flows easily into the sorcerer’s mouth.  
“Insatiable...” He chuckles, muscles flexing as the sharp points of Shang Tsung’s gauntlets rake over his shoulders, warm blood trickling down his back, the scent of iron rich and heady in the air. Kano’s cock twitches at the feeling, another spurt of come filling the sorcerer as he continues to feed, blood dripping down his chin from the sheer amount that pours into his mouth, spilling down his throat in time to the steady beat of the wolf’s heart.

A red haze descends across Shang's eyes as he tastes iron and sugar and feels the tell-tale twitch of Kano's cock as it pumps another load of come into him. His body pulses and he groans, feeling his stomach swell a little further. Greedily, Shang gulps down blood, drinking his fill before pulling away, licking his lips as he pushes the wolf away. The sorcerer sighs, kneeling shakily and holding the wolf's head to his chest, letting him hear the feverish pulse of his heartbeat. Gently, he grasps one of Kano's wrists, holding his large, open palm against Shang's stomach. He can feel the swell in Shang's abdomen from the come as well as the swollen knot, still buried deep into the sorcerer's body.  
"You filled me well, Kano... Can you do it again...?"

Gauntleted hands tug at his head, and Kano goes easily enough, pressing his cheek to the sweaty vampire’s chest, surprised by the faint beat he’s able to hear as Shang Tsung’s heart flutters against his chest.  
“Heh… so you do have a heart after all…” The Australian muses, “Since you leeches don’t bleed, I figured there wasn’t anythin’ there.” watching out of the corner of his eye as the sorcerer grasps his clawed hand and brings it to his abdomen, letting the wolf feel just how thoroughly he had been filled. It draws a low and possessive burr from Kano’s chest, awakening something in him that has his instincts flaring to life, bringing his other hand up to wrap around Shang Tsung’s waist, pulling the vampire closer against him. “Mm… ‘course I did, sweetheart,” He rumbles, raising his head to mouth at the sorcerer’s jugular, faintly recalling that spot to be a possible candidate for a claiming bite. At Shang Tsung’s question, Kano smirks against his throat. “Oh I can, and I will.” Carefully rising to his feet, the wolf holds the sorcerer close so as not to tug at his knot, before he turns around, laying the vampire overtop his desk and bracing his arms on either side of his head. “Just gotta wait for my knot to shrink a bit, then we’ll be back in business, love.” He assures, grinding against Shang Tsung’s ass as he dips his head, pressing wet kisses all over the man’s face like an oversized dog.

The knot inside him still pulses with heat as Kano carefully lays him on the desk and it makes Shang's body flush with rekindled lust. He raises his hips to meet the thrusts of the beasts above him, gauntlets scratching down the back of the wolf's neck. Gripping onto one of Kano's ears with his teeth, Shang murmurs against his ear.  
"... I don't want to wait, Kano. I thought you were up to the challenge." The sorcerer wraps a hand around his own length, running his fingers over the sensitive skin. "I know these 'heat' periods must be difficult for you but I want you to fill me again and again and again. Do you hear me, mutt...? *Over and over and over again*." His gauntlets dig into the skin between the wolf's shoulder blades, blood swelling around the broken skin.

Kano sighs when he feels the vampire scratch at his neck, tail flicking when the vampire latches onto one of his ears, teeth sharp.  
“Mm… that’s nice, darlin’…” The pretty thing is as eager as ever as he rocks back onto the wolf’s knot, voice hoarse but tone teasing as he murmurs into Kano’s ear. “Impatient…” He grumbles, shifting his hips and pulling at his knot, stretching the sorcerer further around the widest part of his swollen cock. “Ever impatient, is what you are…” With a bit more tugging, his knot pops free with a lewd squelch and the wolf doesn’t give his pretty vampire time to retort before he slams his hips forward, forcing his larger-than-usual knot back into the sorcerer. It takes a touch more effort to pull out each time the Australian cants his hips back, but the noises that spill from Shang Tsung’s lips are worth it as the little leech scrambles for purchase.

"Hahh... Better..." Shang groans, feeling the knot ease in and out of his stretched hole. His silky, black hair splays about his head, on the desk, forming a kind of dark halo around his head. "Shí, shí..." He swallows, senses full of the wolf as he tastes, smells and looks upon his beast. Crimson eyes fluttering closed and open, Shang meets Kano's gaze, grabbing his attention before raking his eyes up and down his powerful frame, his skin slick with a thin sheen of sweat. "... Gorgeous, wǒ de yěshòu..." Shang breathes, his full, soft lips trembling with unspent desire.

“Hmph…” The wolf doesn’t even bother to snap back with a biting remark when he hears the sorcerer’s unimpressed comment. Instead, he takes in the sight of the dishevelled vampire below him; Shang Tsung looks sinfully debauched with his perfect, full lips swollen and kiss-bitten, long hair splayed out behind him, crimson eyes clouded with lust as he rakes his eyes over the wolf’s form. Even the Australian has to admit that the little leech is hauntingly beautiful, which isn’t entirely unexpected for one of his kind. Vampires are inhumanly attractive and alluringly charming which they take full advantage of to lure in their prey. Although, the Australian finds he’s increasingly annoyed by the lack of marks on Shang Tsung’s body. His regenerative healing abilities combined with a lack of blood in his veins makes for a particularly unsatisfying visage for Kano to look at, especially since the wolf takes great pride in seeing his partner properly marked and claimed. A sharp, irritated whine tumbles from his lips as he lowers his head to nuzzle against the vampire’s chest and shoulders, scent-marking him. If Kano can’t leave the pretty thing black and blue and covered in bite-marks, he sure as hell will make sure the sorcerer leaves with his scent lingering on his skin for weeks.

When Kano buries his face in Shang's chest, rubbing his scent glands against his body, the sorcerer smiles, petting Kano's hair gently. Borderline affectionately. Shang plays the part of the 'overpossessive lover' too well...at least he *thinks* it's an act...?  
"I'm sure people will know you've had me, xiǎo gǒu..." He murmurs, combing his fingers through Kano's fur and grinding back against his cock. He curls his legs around the beast's waist, bringing him impossibly deeper into Shang's body, hot and tight, with his insides shifting around his cock. "You'll leave your mark on me, I'm sure." Shang places his hand over his swollen abdomen, sighing to himself as he continues to pet Kano's fur.

Despite Shang Tsung’s assurances, Kano mutters something under his breath about how ‘it’s not worth it to leave marks on vampires anyways’ and that ‘they’re a slippery bunch’. The wolf practically shoves his face into the sorcerer’s chest, gently headbutting his sternum as the man combs his slender fingers through his fur, scratching lightly behind his ears. Though used to having his cake and getting to it eat too, the Australian begrudgingly settles with the fact that while others won’t be able to see what he did to the pretty vampire, they’ll definitely be able to smell it. His scent alone should be enough to deter any other wolves, should the little leech choose to seek him out again for seconds (or thirds, or fourths, or fifths…) Maybe they could work out a more… permanent arrangement, seeing as it’s not often Kano’s partners are able to endure his lust-fuelled escapades, especially when he’s in this form. With a loud huff, the wolf resumes his original pace, rocking his hips against the sorcerer’s and filling him up to the brim each time he thrusts forwards.  
“God, sweetheart, you feel so fuckin’ good wrapped around my cock…” Shang Tsung’s insides are hot, wet, and sinfully tight as his insides clamp down on his length like a vice. It’s not long before Kano’s knot has gone down enough for him really start ramming into the vampire, ears twitching as he hears the man’s pelvis creak. “Gonna make sure everyone knows you’re mine…” The promise is growled against the column of Shang Tsung’s throat as Kano pushes so deep inside the sorcerer’s body, his cock causes his stomach to bulge out obscenely.

A sigh passes through the sorcerer like a ghost as Kano's deflated knot allows them to begin again, from the top. Kano draws out only to reach new depths within his new playmate as he finds a new angle. This new angle has the tip of the wolf's cock dragging against his prostate and he really can't complain as Kano looks down at him.  
"It probably doen't help that you -- *hahh, shí...* -- feel so good inside me." Shang replies as Kano lowers himself back down, allowing him to feel the warm metal of the wolf's cybernetic eye shield. Kano growls out against his ear and Shang wraps his arms around the wolf's strong, muscular shoulders. "Hnngh... And you have the nerve to call *me* insatiable..." He chuckles softly, leading off into a deep moan.

The breathless remarks pull an amused burr from the wolf that is better felt than heard.  
“Well, with how much blood you’ve sucked outta me, I’d’ve thought you’d be full by now,” Kano muses, trailing kisses along the sorcerer’s jaw. “I hope you didn’t think I wasn’t gonna be keepin’ track, darlin’; everything has a price, y’know.” The words are murmured against Shang Tsung’s lips, tone teasing, before the Australian kisses him properly, forcing his tongue into the vampire’s mouth, possessive and demanding. The wolf’s claws gouge deep marks into the polished surface of his desk as Kano continues to drive his hips against the sorcerer’s pelvis, practically dragging Shang Tsung back and forth across the top of his desk each time he pulls back and pushes forward.

Eventually, when they have to part for air, Shang shakes his head with a smile.  
"Ah, ah, ah, Kano. Don't even think about trying to pull the wool over my eyes. I believe your exact words were;" His mimicry comes into play, voice changing into a perfect replica of the Australian's deep drawl. "*I'll let you feed from me while I stuff your pretty ass full of my cock, and If i'm satisfied when I'm finished...I'll let you have as much more as you want.*" With a clearing of his throat, Shang's voice returns to normal, his full, soft lips pulling into a pout that looks honestly too good on him. "Sound familiar? There was no concrete amount that was agreed upon. And, if I'm not mistaken, I'm still quite full of you." He breathes heavily, gently palming at his swollen abdomen, eyes brightening with faux surprise. "Ah, yes. Quite full indeed."

“Hm.” The sound could have been mistaken for a huff as the wolf hears his own voice speaking back to him. While the vampire’s mimicry is impressive, Kano is nothing if not avaricious, especially when it came to money and making sure he gets paid. “As much more as you want… for half the price, love, if I’m satisfied when i'm finished.” He reminds the sorcerer, slowing his pace slightly as Shang Tsung’s lips twist into a pout, crimson eyes widening in feigned surprise. The expression looks far to good on him, and the Australian has to avert his gaze for a moment, lest he start to fall for the pretty thing’s alluring charm. Can’t have himself getting beaten at his own game—or cheated out of a proper payment. The wolf tilts his head to the side, ears flicking forwards and hackles raising slightly as he regards the vampire, gaze wary. “’Sides… you’re the one that wanted a piece of—or rather, a drink from—me, remember? You didn’t have to take my offer, darlin’.”

"I did offer you proper tender in the first place. You should've taken it if you didn't want this. You didn't have to *make* this offer in the first place." Elegantly, Shang arches his back and places his heels on the side of the desk, letting his thighs fall open and leaving all of him exposed. Slowly, he runs his palms over his bare chest and his sides, making himself shudder. Gently trailing his sharp fingernails across his abdomen and then his inner thighs, moaning wantonly as his crimson eyes glint in the light, finally meeting Kano's gaze. He knows how to play the game and knows how to play it well. "Besides...I can stop if you're..." He tightens around the wolf's huge cock as he licks some of Kano's blood from the points of his gauntlets. The way his full, kiss-bruised lips part to make way for his soft, kitten-like tongue is near irresistible. Unbridled lust dances behind his eyes as his pout curls into a ridiculously attractive smirk. "*Unsatisfied.*"

At the sorcerer's words, a low growl rumbles up from his throat. Shang Tsung arches beneath him, spreading his thighs wide and putting himself on full display, hands running over his golden, sweat slicked skin. A whorish moan falls from his perfect, kiss-bitten lips as the tip of his tongue darts out to lap up any traces of the wolf's blood from his gauntlets.  
"Pretty little thing..." Kanos cock is large enough that when it twitches inside the vampire he can see the the movement, watching as Shang Tsung's abdominals clench around him. The sorcerer's eyes are half lidded, lust glinting in the crimson irises, as his lips twist into a dangerously attractive smirk. Kano lets out a rough groan, claws digging into his desk. The little leech is far too pretty for his own good, and the wolf finds himself falling right into the vampire's trap. The words roll off Shang Tsung's tongue like molten silver, tempting and teasing. "No." Kano snarls, rage shining in his eye at the mere suggestion of stopping. A clawed hand moves to the vampire's wrist, pinning it to the wood. His tail puffs up as it swings behind him, restless.

"There's a good boy. I knew you'd come to your senses." Shang breathes as he rocks his hips up, watching Kano's cock push against his stomach. His free hand cups the wolf's strong jaw, goading him. The way Shang's arm is twisted in the wolf's grip, the muscles in his bicep and forearm strain against the skin, bulging slightly as he turns his head into the crook of his elbow, hair fluttering about his face. "Now, are you going to fill me again like a good alpha or not, Kano?" He teases, biting at his bottom lip as another spurt of pre-come beads from the head of his cock.

“Hmph… and I thought Cage was a brat…” Kano mutters, nudging against Shang Tsung’s palm when the sorcerer reaches up to cup at his jaw. When the vampire turns his head, revealing the entire column of his throat, the wolf can’t help himself, leaning down and sinking his teeth so deep into the flesh he can feel his the points of his canines scrape against the delicate bone of his clavicle. At the sorcerer’s next words, the wolf growls around his mouthful of flesh, hips twisting as he draws them back before driving them forwards, desk creaking from the force.

Gasping as Kano bites down into his neck, Shang groans, canting his hips against the wolf to encourage him on.  
"Don't you dare compare me to that primped imbicile..." The sorcerer chuckles weakly as his hand moves to thread his fingers into the thick fur on the back of the wolf's neck. He brushes his fingers through the fur, feeling Kano lave his tongue against the flesh between his teeth. Shang moves to coil his legs loosely around Kano's hip, his heels digging into his lower back.

“Couple’a peacocks you two are…” Kano muses, releasing Shang Tsung’s neck in favour of nuzzling against the vampire’s shoulder as he continues to thrust into him. “Primping… preening… next thing I know you’re gonna be demanding I clean you out, too.” He chuckles, shifting his head to drag his tongue down the length of the sorcerer’s sternum, tasting the flesh. “You taste so good, darlin’, I could just rip you to pieces…” When Shang Tsung wraps his legs around his waist, the wolf purrs, tail sweeping against the arches of his feet, flicking as he rubs it along the vampire's calf.

"Come now, you're doing that for me already." Shang purrs, curling his fingers around Kano's wrist and pulls his hand against the bulge in his abdomen. "I'm hoping you'll fill me up even more, xiǎo gǒu." He sighs, pushing back against Kano's swollen cock, pushing his heels against the small of the wolf's back, trying to drive his hips forward. "Now, I believe you were going to take me again...?" He breathes, cheeks painted pink as his dark eyes glaze over with need again.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get your knickers in a bunch…” Kano huffs, rolling his eyes at the vampire’s impatience—he truly was insatiable. “Heh… With how needy you are, I would’ve never guessed that this was your first time with one of my kind…” The wolf continues, putting more force into his thrusts as he speeds up the pace. “Do you like my cock, sweetheart? Like how it fills you up, nice and good?” His voice drops to a lower register as his pupils dilate, gaze sharp and focused. “Tell me, pretty thing, are you gonna be able to go back to regular cock when I'm finished with you?”

As the pace picks up, Shang lets his legs drop loosely around Kano's waist, giving him more room to manoeuvre. Sucking in a breath as he feels Kano's tongue against the centre of his chest.  
"Hahh... Don't make me beg, tiánmì de shìqíng." Shang whispers, his breath coming hot and quick. "I'm not the type." He chuckles dryly, catching one of the wolf's ears between his teeth and biting down.

Kano lets out an exasperated sigh as the pretty thing practically ignores him, leaning back to stare at the vampire splayed out across his desk, eyebrow furrowing in irritation. “You’ve got a pretty face, Shang Tsung, but apparently those ears o’yours ain’t workin’ today, ‘cause you didn’t answer any of my questions.” The wolf’s ears flick back as he brings his hips to nearly a complete stop, eye narrowing. “Listen, darlin’; you don’t gotta pretend to like it, but would it kill you to talk a little dirty? Are all of you blood-suckers this uptight?”

Sighing, Shang takes a handful of Kano's hair, sitting up to press his lips to the wolf's ear.  
"Serve me, Kano..." He whispers, breathy and hot. "Your cock... It fills me perfectly, wǒ de yěshòu... I love it... I love the feeling of you deep inside me... *Haahh*..." He plays it up, groaning headily as he draws the tips of his gauntlets over the wolf's scalp. "... Have me, Kano, take me... *Please*..." He whines, lowly in his throat.

A shudder runs down the wolf’s spine when Shang Tsung sits up to whisper against his ear, voice as thick as honey and sweeter than syrup.  
“That’s better, pretty thing…” He hums, making sure to grind his hips up roughly against the vampire’s. His grin is wolfish when the sorcerer lays back down, pulling the Australian’s head down with him. A rumbling purr reverberates through his chest at the feeling of Shang Tsung’s gauntlets scratching through his fur. “A ‘mutt’ like me s’gotta stay motivated,” his next thrust has the little leech gasping as he angles his hips to make sure the blunt head of his cock drags over the man’s prostate each time he pulls back. “And while you little leeches gotta make sure your prey doesn’t scream,” Kano’s raises a hand to trail the tips of his claws down the sorcerer’s chest and over the swell of his belly to wrap around his throbbing cock., continuing to drive hard and deep into the vampire's body. “I love it when mine does.”

Shang smiles, his words bringing a fresh wave of desire over the two. He gasps, feeling Kano's fingers curl around his cock, slick with pre-come and terribly sensitive. Groaning when the wolf shifts his hips, Shang sighs against his ear, his fading pulse racing as he feels Kano drag the crown of his cock against his overstimulated prostate, making him whine, sparking tears of pleasure to the corner of his eyes as he tilts his pelvis to meet the wolf's rough thrusts.  
"Howl for me, wǒ de yěshòu. I want to hear you come undone for me..." The sorcerer groans, gently tugging at the hair at the back of Kano's neck.

“Nngh… oh sweetheart…” The wolf tightens his grip around the vampire’s weeping cock, stroking the hot flesh in time with his thrusts. “I’ll howl for you when you scream for me,” Kano’s other hand rakes across the surface of his desk, tearing into the wood. A low whine spills from his lips when the sorcerer tightens around his cock, knot pulsing with heat each time he pushes past the tight rim of Shang Tsung’s entrance. The Australian’s tongue darts out to lave across his cheeks, tasting the salt of his tears. “Aw, pretty little thing… look at’cha…” The wolf practically croons, slamming his hips into the sorcerer’s slender body. “Go on then, love, tell me; are you gonna be able to go back to regular cock when I’m done with you?” Kano repeats his earlier question, eager to hear what his pretty toy has to say.

Shuddering as he feels the bulb of the knot drive into his hot body, Shang gasps, biting into his bottom lip as he feels the hot, wet tongue against his cheeks. The pace increases again and Shang finds his eyes rolling back into his head as the beast above him mercilessly pounds into his body. His cheeks are set alight with heat as the wolf demands more lewd words from the sorcerer's lips.  
"Hahhh...! F...Fill me, Kano! Use me until I feel nothing but your cock, wǒ de yěshòu!" His breaths are short and shallow as the head of the wolf's glorious cock punch up against his insides. "Gods, yes, hǎo gǒu! Faster!" Shang yells, gauntlets scoring splintering lines as he grasps for the edge of the desk, not hearing the feet of the desk squeak along the floor in time to Kano's rough thrusts.

“Mm… red looks good on you, darlin’…” Kano purrs when Shang Tsung flushes a dark shade of red, grin feral as filth continues to pour from his perfect lips. His pace doesn’t falter as the vampire bucks and writhes, trying to get the wolf to move faster, harder, deeper. “Needy little thing, aren’t’cha? Heh heh… don’t worry, pretty Omega… your Alpha’s gonna fill you up, nice and gooood…” Kano can feel his knot starting to swell again, heat coiling tight in the pit of his belly, heart thudding strong and sure against his ribs.

Moaning at the wolf's words, Shang swallows and huffs through his nose as the push to get the knot into his body becomes more and more of a struggle. His body tightens around the intrusion, the pace quick and merciless, as the sorcerer reaches up to hold his lips against the wolf's abused jugular.  
"... Let me taste you again, xiǎo gǒu..." He breathes heavily before biting down, feeling the blood flow into his mouth, dripping down his throat after coating his tongue and flooding over his teeth. The tang of iron only heightens his senses, the pleasure doubling, *trippling* as the lifeblood flows down his throat. "*Howl for me, tiánmì de shìqíng...*" Shang murmurs against the wolf's throat.

And howl the wolf does as he snaps his hips forward, shoving his knot into the vampire’s body at the same time the sorcerer clamps down around him, tying them together once more as a rough, savage sound halfway between a groan and a roar tears from Kano’s throat. The sharp prick of the vampire’s teeth at his jugular makes him whine, shoulders trembling from the mix of pleasure and pain. The pretty thing swallows hungrily, tongue laving over the puncture wounds and encouraging blood to bead to the surface. Red clouds the Australian’s vision once more as the desire to return the gesture becomes to great. His head rears back and he releases Shang Tsung’s cock in favour of splaying his hand across the man’s chest, pressing him back against the desk and holding him in place as he lowers his head, ears pressed nearly flat against his skull as he snarls in the vampire’s face, lips twisted into a sneer.  
“Mine.” He rumbles, tone possessive and challenging. The wolf continues to rock his hips into the sorcerer below him, even as he spends, cock pulsing as wave after wave of come fills his mate’s body further. “Mine… mine… mine!” Overcome by instinct, Kano latches onto the sorcerer’s neck, right at the joint where his neck meets his shoulder, sinking his teeth into the flesh like he would when giving a claiming bite. It’s somewhat pointless, seeing as the flesh will heal as soon as he pulls his head away, and no actual bond with form, but the Australian only cares about the display.

As the wolf spends, shot after shot of come filling the sorcerer, Shang spends, a hoarse sound ripped from his lungs as his come spurts across his belly as it swells.  
"... K-Kano..." The bite into his neck makes him whimper, the aftershocks of his orgasm passing through him as his calves tighten around Kano's hips, holding him close as he continues to force his knot in and out. Each time the head of the wolf's cock drags against his prostate, the sorcerer feels another shock claim his body, making his limbs shiver. The gesture is somewhat sweet, Kano trying desperately to leave his mark. A shaky hand reaches up to ruffle the wolf's mane of dark hair, holding his head at the crook of Shang's neck as he slowly works through the aftermath of his orgasm. "*Y-Yours...*" Shang murmurs softly against Kano's ear, carding his fingers through the thick fur at the back of his neck.

When the vampire huffs in breathless agreement Kano lets out a pleased hum, slowing his hips to a stop and releasing the flesh between his teeth, watching as the marks from his teeth inevitably seal shut.  
“Stupid… vampiric healing…” He grumbles, keeping his head pressed against the vampire’s throat, inhaling the heady mixture of scents in the air. Blood and sex permeate the room, and the wolf has to really strain in order to catch Shang Tsung’s original scent, smelling as much like Kano as he is. It makes Kano grin as he lifts his head to plant wet kisses over the sorcerer’s face, dropping onto his elbows as he hovers above the vampire. “Think you can manage another round, pretty thing?” He questions softly, resting his forehead against Shang Tsung’s. “Or are you gonna burst if I fill you any more?”

The wolf lays his forehead against Shang's and the sorcerer forces his eyes open, vivid crimson meeting a dark, oaky brown.  
"I suppose I could stay for another but then I must insist upon leaving as the sun will be rising soon." He explains, the tired ache in his bones telling him that it's nearly time to rest. Placing a palm over his abdomen, Shang can now feel the intense strain that the wolf has put on his organs, filling him fully and thoroughly. Again, he brings Kano's hand down to feel the swell, groaning and keening against the wolf's contact as he feels the swelling. "You fill me totally and completely, Kano... I have to admit, it'll be a downgrade when I have others now." He sighs, revelling in the sensation of fullness, completion.

That’s right… the sun. The wolf turns his head to eye the clock on the wall which reads: 3:12 a.m. During the summer months, the sun rises far earlier, especially in Russia. Wracking his brains, Kano briefly recalls that the sun begins to rise starting just after 4:00 a.m. … which leaves them with just under an hour left of darkness. Turning his attention back to the little leech, the Australian rakes his eyes over his form, gaze lingering on the prominent swell of his stomach.  
“Hmm…” Shang Tung seems rather worn out, even for a vampire; his hair is a dishevelled mess, skin slick with sweat, and it looks like it’s an effort for him just to keep his eyes open. As avaricious as he is, Kano knows the limits of his partners, and he knows when he needs to stop. After all, It’s not often that anyone is able to endure multiple rounds during his heats. Slowly, and carefully, the Australian wraps his arms under the sated vampire, lifting him up and pulling him close to his chest as he lowers himself to the floor, Shang Tsung’s legs wrapped loosely around his waist. Once he’s sure the man is positioned comfortably in his lap, the wolf nuzzles against the sorcerer's neck, humming thoughtfully. “Sunrise’s in just under an hour, sweetheart,” He murmurs, trailing his claws lightly down Shang Tsung’s back to rest at his waist. “You seem pretty full to me, and I don’t wanna risk you gettin’ burnt to a crisp, ‘specially while you’re still on my cock,” He motions with his head towards the window on the back wall of his office. “’Sides… I’m pretty satisfied… and I did say you could have as much more blood as you wanted when I was done,” It’s practically unheard of for Kano to be this generous, much less at all, but if we wants the pretty vampire to come back, he’s not entirely unwilling to compromise. “And I was thinkin,” Later, he might blame it on his instincts, or maybe the post coitus haze, but he feels protective—possessive—of the little leech and even the mere suggestion of Shang Tsung having partners that aren’t him makes his blood boil and his hackles rise. The wolf’s tail twitches as he chooses his next words carefully. “If you wanted to come back… the next time you had a cravin’… I wouldn’t... be opposed... to paying you in blood for another good time.” His voice is soft, borderline affectionate, as he waits for the vampire’s response, fully expecting him to flat out refuse.

When the wolf moves to sit on the floor with the sorcerer in his lap, Shang rests his head against the wolf's shoulder, breathing heavy as the gravity pulls him down, pushing Kano's cock even further into him. The sorcerer's boneless body lays against the wolf's, lips curling into a small smile.  
"Are you becoming affectionate, wǒ de yěshòu...?" Shang waits for the wolf to grow defensive, peppering kisses over his shoulders and collarbones. When he stays silent, the sorcerer gently reaches up to trail his gauntlets over Kano's chest. "... I'll come back if you want me back as I've enjoyed this, Kano, and I doubt you'll be able to find a lover with a body as resilient as mine." He sighs, pulling back to look the wolf in the eye. He claims Kano's lips in kiss that feels all too tender, softly grasping the wolf's bottom lip between his teeth before parting. "Now, if you have no objections, your bed is probably a lot closer than my own and I'm not sure how well I can walk on these weak knees." Shang chuckles exhaustedly, brushing a hand fondly through Kano's thick fur, tired frame collapsing against his shoulder again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hǎo gǒu. - Good dog.  
> Shí. - Yes.  
> Tíngzhǐ, tíngzhǐ. - Stop, stop.  
> Xiǎo gǒu. - Little puppy.  
> Wǒ de yěshòu. - My beast.  
> Wǒ huì jì tài kuài. - I'll come too fast.


End file.
